


Bring Them Back

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: De-aged Hargreeves, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Finale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tagged for both shippers and non shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: When they get transported back in time, Klaus immediately has a panic attack. Not because of drugs or his body. It’s his missing dog tags.





	Bring Them Back

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, my first Fic for this series! I have two more planned, but that doesn’t necessarily mean I’ll finish them, because writers block.
> 
> Also sorry I fell off the face of the earth.

“Is everyone alright?” Five spoke up. They all coughed and wobbled to their feet, except Allison, who was taking deep breaths so she wouldn’t cough through her stitches.

“You don’t need to do that. Our bodies are back to their old forms, from a previous year. There’s nothing wrong with your throat anymore.” Five said. It didn’t convince her, as she just shook her head.

“Where’s Vanya?” Luther asked. From behind them, in the mess of instrument stands and chairs, Diego grunted. They all turned to see that she had fallen on top of him.

“Where’s-”

“Ben? Where- hello?”

They turned towards the source of the voice, the form of Klaus emerging from the audience seating. He was holding his side, voice strained.

“Ben!” He yelled, making Five grumble and Diego wince, sliding away from Vanya. He didn’t want to get vaporized or something if she woke up.

“Klaus, you need to stop yelling. Ben isn’t going to be here. He died in our time, which isn’t yet. He’s still living here. Anyway, are you hurt?” Five spoke up. Allison tapped him.

“What?” Five snapped.

“You saw him manifested Ben. He’s trying again.” Luther spoke up.

“Damn it.” Five sword, jumping off the stage. He padded down towards the seating, as Klaus’ breath quickened, his hands flying to his neck.

“Klaus, Ben hasn’t died yet here. You won’t see him. You won’t have anything your body did in fact. That includes drugs. Unless your hurt you should join us?” Five suggested. Klaus buried his head in his knees and shook his head. His now only slightly bigger form shook, and he started to take deep gasping breaths, like he was drowning.

“Can one of you come help me? I think he’s injured. Or in shock. Honestly both are a possibility.” Five said. Luther and Diego stepped down from the stage, Allison staying by Vanya’s side. As soon as they approached, Klaus began crying in full, each sob wracked with pained whimpers. 

“I can lift him.” Luther said, stepping forward, immediately blocked by Diego’s arm. Even as small as they had become, Diego’s eyes still told him to stay put.

When he opened his mouth to speak, it was like a vice clamped against his throat. He couldn’t get any words out, only letting out a drawn out “K” noise. Still, he shook his head, clamped his jaw, and slid forward into the seats, sitting on the floor next to Klaus.

“Great. One of you, more than the rest of us, shrunk, two of you can’t speak, one of you is an apocalypse in a suit, and one is having a mental breakdown. I should have brought Delores. At least she could make some sense.” Five snarked. Luther smacked him, as Diego put a hand on Klaus’ shoulder and he jumped.

“He’s gone. It’s gone. My- his tags- I don’t have them.” Klaus shook. Diego held up his hands and began to sign to him.

_‘Injury?’_

“My ribs. It’s not important! Dave is gone. He’s gone. Ben is gone. It’s all gone. I don’t have them. They’re missing-” Klaus cried, scratching at his neckline. Diego put a hand on his back and began rubbing up and down, trying to get him to breathe.

“They’ve been gone a long time. If this Dave guy was dead before. Why is he freaking out now?” Five asked cynically.

“You don’t understand. You lost us fifty something years ago. It’s fresh for him. Diego just told me about Dave a day ago. What if someone shot Delores?” Luther said. Fives eyes widened a hair.

“Fair enough. Let’s give them space for a minute.” Five said, making Diego relax a bit. Again he lifted his hands to sign. He had to do it three times before Klaus’ mind caught up.

_‘Missing?’_

“My tags. His tags. Dave’s. I need Dave.” Klaus cried, his body shaking. Diego blinked and for a moment, he saw Klaus, their Klaus, still grown, for a moment. It was like the craving for drugs all over again, but it was for his dog tags instead. It was a desperate urgency.

_‘We will go back.’_ Diego signed.

“Back? And get them?” Klaus asked breathlessly. He clutched his ribs as a sudden wave of pain rolled over him, and Diego held his shoulders as he groaned and took deep breaths.

_‘Back to normal time. At some time.’_

Signing wasn’t an exact science. Still, Klaus nodded. He reached out and gripped Diego back, in the tight space between the seats and the floor. Diego just continued to rub his shoulders until he could take a full, labored breath. Klaus head shot up suddenly, and Diego looked around.

“Dave?” He whispered. For a moment he just blinked at nothing, then it was like the vision was gone, and he choked up again.

“I can’t. I can’t. Not without them. It’s too hard for him. He doesn’t- I’m not me yet.” Klaus said, shaking his head like he was trying to get rid of a bad memory. Or a good one. 

_‘We will make it.’_ Diego signed. Finally, Klaus looked from empty space to him, and he patted Diego’s hand, and looked up at him. It wasn’t a new sign. I’m ok now. Or at least as ok as I can be. No words necessary.

“Uuuuuu- uuup.” Diego managed. Klaus nodded. He finally gave a small smile and held on as Diego lifted him, practically carrying his full weight.

“My ribs!” Klaus yelled, making Five look back at them.

“Good of you to join us! Let’s get everyone bandaged. Vanya has a fractured wrist and you have, probably broken ribs.” Five said.

“And you have puberty a third time.” Klaus coughed, his voice thick with sadness, but also an undeniable happiness at just being with everyone, not in imminent danger or seeing the dead, for a moment. Diego was able to smile at that, and Klaus was too, being held up by his brothers arms. 


End file.
